Love Is Posion, It's Tempting
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Sequel to Thing's Are Not What They Seem, Bella is now a vampire. Elena is gone.And the Salavatore's have a new enemy the once new and loved.
1. Who Am I ?

DISCLAIMER; I do not own; The Vampire Diaries, or Twilight.

Bella's P.O.V

Where Am I ?

How Did I Get Here, ?

I stood up; and looked into the mirror and noticed a beautiful girl. With long brunette hair that fall's to the cold ground, _she _also had red eyes ? I could've sceamed until i realized..._she _was...me ?


	2. This Isn't Like You

(A/N, Edward Think's Bella is Dead and i mean really _dead_)

Edward's P.O.V

No, No, No. Why did Damon have to do that to her....Why Bella ? What did she ever do to him, ?

Just then I heard Damon pull up in the driveway, I got up and ran out the door. Knocking him down before he could respond.

''Why,?'' I yelled loudly as he pushed me off of him.

''Why, What, ?'' He asked nonchalantly

''You know why, Damn it ! Why her,?'' I asked

''Dude, Chill out...I was just having......_fun_'' He replied bitterly

That was all it took for me to run over and knock him down, Sending him flying into a tree.

''Is she worth all this, ?'' Damon asked with clenched teeth

''Every bit of _this_'' I replied

Just then Emmett, Jasper, and Stefan ran up and pulled me off the bastard.

''Let me go, I want to kill him'' I said

''Ya think i don't want to kill him either, ? Emmett asked

***

I sighed and walked away into the forest and headed towards a scent that smelled horrible. But hey it was food. I looked and saw a deer running. But i started to hear talking and looked and noticed 5 teenagers in the woods fooling around. Might be nice to have a little fun with them, I thought as I jumped from tree to tree. One of the girls screamed, But i looked at them closely. The first girl had caramel colored hair and green eyes, The second girl was blond with deep aqua eyes who looked like she wore a fake smile on her fave everyday..until now. The two boys looked the same, Same shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes.

Then I jumped down with a wicked glint in my eyes and I killed them all- Yes i killed humans, and it felt better than i thought it would.

I walked back to the house still bloody from my meal, Damon noticed and had that stupid smirk on his face- Oh, no.

''I got inside you're head good, didn't I,?'' Damon said as he continued to look at me with his signature smirk, Damon had controlled me.


	3. Shattering Slowly

Damon's P.O.V

I was walking in the forest since Damn Edward had to get all mad because i made him get a taste of the good life, and boy did he literally get a taste....

I looked down when i realized i was here......I looked down in the old well and noticed a beautiful brunette down there.

''Hey There, Princess,'' I said taunting her, as a pair of her big red eyes matched with my blue ones.

Edward's P.O.V

''Emmett, Where is the devil, ?'' I asked

''I don't know, He just left and said he had something to take care of'' Emmett said

''Probably someone to take care of,'' I mumbled

Elena's P.O.V

It's really cold _here_, wherever _here _is.

I sighed as i walked slowly out of the darkness. I came across an old motel in the middle of nowhere.

''Hello,'' I said to the old man at the front desk..looking rather bored

''What,?'' He asked with venom in his voice

''Um, Can I stay here, ?'' I asked as he looked me over obviously not impressed by what he was seeing

''Do you have 100$, ?'' He asked

''No...But I do have a sexy grandma,'' I said hoping to lighten up the mood, but when he didn't laugh i just pulled out my wallet

''Um, I have sixty, ?'' I said as i held up the money

''That will work,'' He replied snatching the money before I could even think, Then he walked away and came back a second later with a room key.

''Here you go, little lady, seventh door on the left,'' He said as he sat back down and continued to read his magazine with girls covered on the cover.

I walked into the room and looked around, the bed was small...but it was just me, it had a cream colored blanket on top with 2 red pillows, it also had a wooden trunk at the edge of the bed.

I sighed and grabbed my gray messenger bag and began to rummage in the stuff i packed, I pulled out my makeup bag and the very few clothes i had packed i put on my brown pullover and my white t-shirt and brown tracking pants. I pulled out my diary and began writing the feelings i hide.

_dear diary, _

_it's been a long two weeks, finding out Stefan is a vampire.....running away from home, seeing Damon bite my sister and me not do a damn thing about it what a horrible sister i must be....anyway diary life is to hard...and truly has no purpose- for me at least.....it's been nice writing you :(  
_

I threw my diary across the room and cried silently thinking to myself........everything happens for a reason...is it a good reason ?


	4. I love & Hate you

Damon's P.O.V

''Hello, Bella, Welcome to vamp life,'' I said as I looked into her bloodthirsty eyes

''I should eat you,'' she said

''But that's impossible for another vampire to eat another vampire, besides were all friends here,'' I said as she glared at me

''You know what Damon, you better get out of my face because i am one of _you _now,'' She looked at me as if she had won my 'game', she is not even close

''Ooh, I think you were on pms before i changed you,'' I said

''Shut up,'' she said

''Ok, but i was going to tell you, i know a way to be a human again,'' I said, she looked at me with hopeful eyes..aww i almost felt bad for lying to her....oh wait she insulted me..feeling gone.

''Really, ?'' She asked

''Really,'' I mocked

Dummie, who believes me ?

Elena's P.O.V

I can't take this anymore, I grabbed my keys to the car and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

I drove back to...my house.

*Three hours later*

I am finally here. I got out of the car and walked quietly upstairs and lounged across my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 7:00. am and walked downstairs, i heard aunt Judy yell,

''What do you want for breakfast, ?''

''Hum, I think i want some egg's,'' I said as Judy, Alice, Rose, and Caroline turned to look at me.

''OH, MY GOSH, ELENA !!!,'' Judy yelled as she cryed on me

''Yeah, it's me, i'm here,'' I said smoothing her red ponytail hair

*Later at school*

''Hey, Alice, is Bella....?'' I asked Alice

''Dead,'' She answered already knowing the question i could barely get out

''How are you sure, ?'' I asked thinking maybe Damon kept her for something

''I had a 'feeling','' She said

''But i also have a feeling she's alive...'' Alice said staring off into space\

''What, you mean like alive and dead, ?'' I questioned

''I think that's what it means...but it's so weird,'' Alice said looking down with a curious look on her face

''Well, there is a lot of weird in this little old town,'' I said as Tyler Lockwood walked toward us

''Speaking of weird, here's the king of weird,'' I mumbled lowly as Alice stiffled a giggle beside me

''Hey, Elaine, Alicia,'' Tyler said

''It's Elena and Alice,'' I said as a look of remembrance covered his features

''Oh, yeah anyway I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the dance with me, ?'' Tyler asked looking directly at me

''Oh,.......Yeah..sure whatever'' I said as he walked off

''See ya then, Eleanor,'' He said

''Elena !'' I yelled

''What was that ?!'' Alice screamed as Tyler was completely out of earshot

''What ?'' I said defensively

''Tyler Lockwood, always take girls to dance, then he take them to the cemetary and take away thier virginity,'' Alice explained

''Eww,'' i mumbled

''Exactly, Tyler Lockwood is a pig,'' Alice said

''Who let him out of the barn, ?'' I asked

Stefan's P.O.V

I looked across the school parking lot and noticed a familiar brunette, then i yelled.

''Elena !''' But i was to late she was gone


	5. Taunting & Affections

)A/N if you have questions about the story send me a message.)

Bella's p.o.v

I spent all night trying to figure out how to get out of this hellhole, nothing happened.

then suddenly as i came across a tunnel i walked out to realize it lead into town, then it happened i smelled thier blood.

Elena's p.o.v

at school....

i looked around for Damon then i saw him sitting with his brothers, i walked up to him.

he noticed me and turned around to look at me.

''hello ?'' he said confused

''i need to talk to you....alone'' i said as Stefan, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward turned to stare at me when i said that.

he got up without a word.

''what ?'' he asked

''um....about the kiss...'' i said

''what, about it ?'' he asked

''hasn't it effected you at all ?'' i asked

''yeah...sort of....i mean i don't know'' he said as he turned to walk away i grabbed his arm.

''you don't know ?'' i asked

''i don't ok, goodbye'' he said as he walked away

''ok..'' i mumbled to myself

Damon's p.o.v

''what did she want ?'' Stefan asked

''just to tell how much an amazing kisser i am'' i said smirking at him

''you kissed her ?!'' Stefan yelled

''yes...and it seemed to effect her, well'' i said

''i'm gonna kill you-'' he started but i cut him off

''no, you won't, afternoon gentlemen'' i said as i walked off


	6. Do i love him ?

(A/N if you were wondering thier ages here they are)

Elena, Stefan, Bella. 17

Damon, Alice, Caroline. 19

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. 18

Elena's P.O.V

I walked to biology and saw some people staring at me

''They know about the Tyler thing'' Alice said as she walked up beside me

''Ugh, I am going to cancel,'' I said

''You can't'' Alice said

''How do you know so much about this, ?'' i asked

''I made the mistake of going, when i was fifteen'' Alice said

''Did he take away you're- i started but then Alice stopped me knowing what i was going to say

''No, No luckily the quarterback a.k.a your ex, Matt helped me'' Alice said then i remembered Matt.

Matt was my first boyfriend and last Matt had light blond hair and baby blue eyes he was cute he had a baby face, me and Matt had known each other ever since we were 8 that was the summer, we started dating at 13 then broke-up at 14 and when i was 14 my parents died i looked over then i noticed Matt himself. He looked at my hand as if it was a vile weapon.

I walked down the school hallway and then I noticed five figures I never wanted to see again, I walked pass them swiftly.

''Elena,'' Stefan said walking towards me

''Mr. Salvatore,'' I said as i started to walk away but they all caught up with me in no time

''What do you all want ?!'' I asked

''Whoa, Whoa, we didn't want anything, Stefan dragged us over here,'' Emmett Said as Jasper and Edward shook thier heads in agreement

''What about you, Damon here to annoy the living hell out of me, ?'' I asked as Damon smirked

''Actually, I just followed i've got something to take care of, excuse me,'' Damon said walking off

''What is it, Stefan, ?'' I asked impatiently

''Forgive me..for whatever i've done,'' Stefan said

''You've done enough, none of it is forgiveable,'' I said as i walked off

Damon's p.o.v

''Do you feel like a human, yet ?'' I asked as I looked down at Bella

''You lied'' she said glaring at me

''Pardon'' i said amused

''I certaintly am not human'' she said as she looked in the mirror to see no reflection

''well, hum, my bad,'' i said walking away

Elena's p.o.v

i was driving home when my phone rang, it was Alice.

''Elena, where the hell are you, ?'' Alice asked

''i'm by the old cemetary'' i stated as i looked into the dark cemetary covered in fog

then someone stepped out in front of me i ran into it.

then they walked closer.

''that wasn't very nice'' Damon said as he turned my car the right way up

he looked then realized it was me.

''you okay ?'' he asked seeming slightly concerned

''just lovely'' i said as i struggled to get the seatbelt out.

then he leaned over and took it out, we just sat there for a minute looking into each others eyes, until he came closer to my lips.

and then it happened we kissed and i didn't push him away.

''what was that ?'' i asked as he looked at me

''a kiss ?'' he said confused

that was creepy that kiss was full of sweetness and passion...and love.

the next day..

at school.

''Hey, Bonnie what do you believe love is ?'' i asked she stared at me for a moment then answered

''i believe love, is just another word...but it's full of passion'' Bonnie said

''oh, so now we are a poet'' i said looking at her

''hey, you wanted my opion'' she said

i looked over across the lunchroom and noticed just the guy i was looking for.

''Hey, Bonnie you know Damon Salavatore...right ?'' i asked her

''well i know who he is...he's really cute'' Bonnie said quietley

''well..we sort of...kind of'' i tryed to get the words out while Bonnie just stared at me

''we kissed'' i said she looked at me then dropped her fork

''omg !'' she yelled

''don't tell anyone'' i said

''wow...you kissed him...he kissed you..'' she said staring off into space i thought i heard her mumble 'i always wanted to do that..you are so lucky'

''do you love him ? is that why you were asking me about love ?'' she said

''well it is why i was asking....but me...do i love Damon Salvatore ?'' i questioned myself as Bonnie shrugged


	7. How do i feel ?

Elena's p.o.v

I am so confused with my feelings right now...it sucks, love sucks.

Bella's p.o.v

i had to try my best to fight the hunger that burned in the back of my throat.

i walked into a bar and looked around and noticed something about these...men they hate thier life they don't want to live they are here to wash away thier away thier sadnity, and possibly thier sins.

no stop talking like this ! Bella they are still people maybe crazy people, but people.

Edward's p.o.v

i haven't seen Bella in 4 weeks and i miss her, Damon claims he has no idea where she is.

''you miss her, huh ?'' Emmett asked with seriousness writen on his face which is crazy for Emmett

''more than you know'' i said

''i think i know'' Stefan said walking into the room, i forgot Stefan had missed Elena to, but she wasn't gone, she was ignoring him.

''she still won't talk to you ?'' i asked him as he sat on our turquoise couch

''no, but you saw her talk to Damon the other day'' Stefan said

''she...probley...slapped him or something'' Emmett said

''you heard what Damon said, he could've kissed her again'' Stefan said in a deadley tone

''she could've stopped him'' i mumbled

suddenly the doorbell rang, and revealed one swan girl.

''where is Bella ?'' the girl said me and my brothers turned to look at each other

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

''Elena, may we come in ?''

''i invited us to the Swans house...for dinner''

''real dinner ?''

''what are you doing here ?''

''i came to see you, Stefan and of course Damon to''

whos thier enemy ? Which swan girl was at the door ? and the most important questions of all. How does Elena feel towards Damon and Stefan ?  
and Will Bella come home, and ignore her hunger ?


	8. I just blurted it out

PREVIOUSLY ON ''Love is Posion, It's Tempting''

''you heard what Damon said, he could've kissed her again''

''you miss her, huh ?''

''where is Bella '  
Btw this is how Damon invites himself to the Swan household.  
Elena's p.o.v

i heard a tap on the door i went to open it and revealed Damon.

''What do you-''

''Want ?'' he questioned

''you, but that can't wait'' he said smiling slightly

''i need to see your aunt'' he said serouisly

''why ?'' i questioned concerned for my aunts safety

''to ask a question, jeez don't bite'' he said holding his arms in defence

''fine'' i said letting him in, praying it was a harmless question i sighed.

''hello, miss Swan'' Damon said as he gave a breathtaking smile which made my aunt nearly faint.

''hello, mister Salavatore pleasure to see you again'' she said

''wait, you two no each other, how ?'' i asked shocked

''well, i met your aunt 4 weeks ago'' Damon said smugly

''oh, Elena this is Damon, Damon, Elena, Elena, Damon'' she said

''Nice to meet you, Damien'' i said as i smiled at him

''you too, Eleena'' he said as he turned back to my aunt

''i wanted to ask if me and my brothers can come over for dinner'' Damon asked, my mouth dropped i can't believe him

''um....Judy i don't think we have enough room'' i said

''nonsense'' she said

Edward's p.o.v

''where is Bella ?'' the spikey haired girl asked as she looked at each of our faces.

''look, Alice-'' Stefan started but Damon ended

''i killed her, i drank her blood and now she's dead, goodbye'' Damon said waving as Alice stood there frozen staring at me and Stefan.

''you let him do this ?'' she asked her eyes spilling over with tears

''yes, they even joined me to drink her like a juicebox'' Damon said, it sounded so real Alice believed it

''i hate you'' Alice said looking at Damon

''All of you'' she said now looking at me, Damon ,Stefan, Jasper, Emmett.

she left and slammed the door hard we heard her porche drive off.

''Damon !'' i yelled as he briefly walked downstairs in a tux.

''what ?'' he asked slightly irratited

''whats wrong with you, first you were cracking jokes and lying now your upset'' i said as he glared at me

''you better get ready, boys we gotta dinner to go to'' Damon said

''real dinner'' Damon added

i sighed.

Elena's p.o.v

Aunt Judy told us to 'dress up' so i wore a purple dress of Caraline's

i grabbed my diary and wrote a brief page of what will probley happen.

Dear Diary,  
something will go wrong tonight- i just know it, it won't be anybody's fault it will be a mistake.  
well i gotta go wish us luck !  
Elena Swan- Jan, 16, 1999.

i walked downstairs and heard the doorbell ring i opened it to reveal 4 handsome men.

''Hello, Elena'' Stefan greeted looking me in the eyes

''Hi'' Damon said i glared at him

''ughh i don't know why i love you'' i blurted out i looked at and looked at each of thier faces.

Edward's was full of shock, Jasper's held concertration, Emmett's had entertainment, Damon's held pure shock & happiness, then the last face i didn't want to look at i had to, Stefan's was hurt.

quickly i ran upstairs. 


	9. The return

Elena's p.o.v

I walked in my room and noticed how dark it was- to dark if you ask me.

i turned on the lamp then felt to deep sharp fangs go into my neck-

then i woke up in sweat it was all a dream, the dinner, Damon biting me.

then i realized what was realt was that Damon, Stefan, Edward, Jasper, Emmett. they were coming over tonight.

i quickly removed my pajamas and grabbed the purple dress then put on my make-up.

i heard the doorbell ring then i ran downstairs and casually sat on the couch.

''Hello, miss swan these are my brothers'' Damon said waving his hand towards his brothers.

''nice to meet you.....these are my nieces, Caraline, Rosalie, Alice, Elena'' i looked at them as if i had never met them, the only one Judy knew i knew i knew was Damon.

''Elena, looking beautfiul as always...'' Damon said as he looked at me with a taunting smirk on his face, i knew what his smirk was saying 'look, Elena-  
your whole family is practicall worshiping at my feet, haha'

whatever.

Damon's p.o.v

Elena looked.....................amazing like an angel.

i mentally slapped myself, stop it Damon ! You are using her, get it in your head usssssiiiinnnnngggg her.

there i got that out of my system.

Elena's p.o.v

''so, you all go to Robert Lee high ?'' Judy asked

''yes, all though i am 2` grades above my little brothers'' Damon said as he put Stefan in a headlock like brothers do, Stefan struggled outy of the headlock and looked at me and mouthed 'are you ok ?' i shook my head and mouthed 'thank you'

''well, Elena got accepted in Stanford'' Judy said

''wow, that's great'' Stefan said

''yes...very great'' Damon said

''um, do you mind if i go to Bonnies ?'' i asked Judy

''actually i mind, we have guests'' Judy said

''oh, it's no problem i'll drive her'' Damon said

''i can do it, Damon....'' Stefan said

''nah, don't worry bout it bro, have fun with Caraline'' Damon said as he looked to Caraline to see her staring at Stefan, Caraline popped out of her trance when she heard her name.

Stefan didn't argue, but he did mouth a 'sorry' as me and Damon walked out the door.

In The Car.

''i hate you'' i said thruh my clenched teeth

''really ? Because last night in your sleep you said you loved me''

aww crap

''i'm not sure if i should be pissed because you broke into my house or even more pissed because you messed with my feelings''

''i say both'' a mysterious voice said

''BELLA !!!'' i yelled 


	10. what you dont know will hurt you

Elena's p.o.v

Damon jerked the car so fast i just about hit my head on the windshield,

''Bella, what the hell are you doing here ?'' i asked curious and detemined to get the answer

''i came for a visit after i had a...bite'' Bella said as she licked the center of her lips.

''you didn't ?'' i said hoping she would say no

''what ? Kill people ? Maybe i did.....'' Bella said.

''Damon, can i talk to you alone ?'' i said

''what ?'' he said arrogance covering his features.

''_you_ did this....she drank blood....because of you...'' i said as i tryed to push him but of course he wouldn't budge

''hey, hey, it was her choice, and a damn good one'' Damon said it was only then i realized i was crying

''i didn't mean to make you cry...'' he said slightly shocked at my behavior

''just like _you_ didn't mean to kill Maria'' i said as i walked away too scared to look at his face

Damon's p.o.v

rage filled inside me, but then i looked at Elena laying her head on my shoulder, asleep, if she were awake she would scream.

i looked in the review mirror and looked at Bella- who had no ring, i sighed as i drove back to our house,  
i walked inside and went upstairs to grab the ring then my brothers stopped me.

''where are you going ? where Elena ?'' Stefan said

''wow, two questions in 1, ok i am going to none of your buiness, Elena is at Brittanys'' i said

''Bonnies'' Stefan corrected

'''whatever, good day'' i said

i walked outside then slid the ring on Bella's finger, then took one last glance at Elena and dropped her off at her house i took Bella back with me,  
Edward will enjoy this, too bad he can't see her.

Edward's p.o.v

Where did Damon go ?

Where did he take Elena ? (A/N Edward is not thinkin anything romantic toward Elena he is just concerened about her safety as a friend)

suddenly the door swung open and revealed a sallow looking Damon.

''Where have you been ?'' i said

''relax, i was taking care of something's'' he said and with that he took off,

7 days later...

it's been a week no sign of Damon, right now everything is peaceful in Mystic Forks, for now.

Elena's p.o.v

7 days earlier.

i woke up in my bed -confused- i looked beside me and noticed a note i read on the front it said a name in incursive writing, the front said Damon,

_Dearest Elena_,

_You don't know everything about me, the truth was i ever wanted Maria that was Edward and Jasper's war, i wanted Katherine- Stefan's girl his 'love' or so he said; i never seen anything like her_

_until now, amd you want to know why Stefan want's you ? Look inside the envolope it will reveal a disturbing picture that will shock you, have a good life._

_Damon Salavatore, _

_xoxo  
_

I opened it and found a picture of...Katherine ?


	11. Letter to you

Elena's p.o.v

i sighed as i realized what i needed to do now....write Damon a letter,

Edward's p.o.v

i heard the doorbell ring so i dragged myself downstairs only too see a dark-haired girl with glasses and a trenchcoat,

''Hello, Edward'' the girl said then she took off her glasses and revealed a pale, brunette beauty. then i realized who it was,

''i can't believe your alive''' i said

''well i'm not techinacally alive'' she said as a smirk was on her lips,

''Damon killed you'' i said

''he bit me....but then he gave me his blood...'' she said

''how do you get out in the daylight ?'' i said confused on how she wouldve gotten that way.

''i woke up with this ring'' she said, it had a lapis blue stone.

''that's Maria's'' i said quietley

''oh, did you wanna keep it ?'' she said

''no...it is your's now'' i said

''how many ring's were there, origanally ?'' she asked curiosity burning in her eyes

''4'' i said

''wow, how many is there now ?''

''11'' i said

''well that's better than 4 and who has all the ring's ?'' she asked like she was in school learning in vampire 101,

''Me, You, Damon, Emmett, Stefan, Jasper,....Elena''

''why does Elena have one ?'' Bella said

''Stefan put vervain in it and gave it to her''

''um....where is Damon ?'' a voice said behind us, we quickley turned and looked at Elena who had heard out entire conversation.

''he's right here'' Damon said appearing out of nowhere

''um....this is for you'' Elena said afraid to give it to him, it appeared to be a letter

''don't read it...at least not while i'm here'' Elena said

Elena walked out and Damon went upstairs and read the letter.

Damon's p.o.v

i opened the letter Elena had gave me and started reading it.

Dear Damon,

this letter won't say much but it say's enough, i wanted to ask question's about your past if that was ok. i want to know, who was fighting for Katherine beside's you ? When and how did you and Stefan die ? Now i'm over the questions, now the most important question, why do i look like her ?

Elena Gilbert,  
xoxo 


	12. Katherine, through Damons eyes

A/N did u guys watch Vampire Diaries tonight ? Two words, friggin awesome !

Elena's p.o.v

i woke up this morning at 5:00 to the sound of knocking i sighed and wondered who it could be ? i opened the door and saw Damon i sighed decideing to let him in or not ?

''what ?'' i said

''i need to talk to you'' he said

''i'm listening'' i said detemertined not to let him in

''i'm not gonna hurt you or your family'' he said

''fine, come in Damon'' i said

he walked in, then he smiled,

''nice house'' he said

''just say what you need to say'' i said

''sit'' he said as we sat on the couch

''i'm gonna answer your questions....in person'' he said

''Stefan'' he said simply

''huh ?'' i said

''Stefan was also in love with Katherine'' he said

''me and Stefan are blood brothers.....only us'' he said

''wait, so Emmett, Jasper and Edward you're not related ?'' i said

''nope'' he said popping the 'p'

''well how did you two.....die ?'' i asked

''we killed each other...we literally did fight over Katherine...we both lost'' Damon said with some sadness in his eyes he quickly threw on his hard cold mask.

''why ?'' i asked

''why ? Because we were young..... loved her...so much'' he said

''why do i look like her ?' i asked

''you must be related, you have to be because you were a....'' he said

''what ?'' i asked

''maybe, Stefan should tell you, goodbye Elena'' he said and then went out the door

''goodbye...'' i said

Stefan's p.o.v

at school...

i was walking in the school parking lot when i saw Elena walking toward's me.

''hi'' i said

''hello'' she said

'' is there something on your mind ?'' i asked

''um.....yes'' she said

i nodded for her to continue,

''why do i look like her ? Katherine ?'' she asked this question threw me off guard

''you know you were adopted, right ?'' i said

''what ?'' she asked

''you were....and i'm thinking you must have been Katherine's realtive..somehow'' i said

''is Katherine...?'' she asked

''yes, she's dead'' i said sadley

''i'm sorry'' she said

''it's ok'' i said

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER......

''Katherine is still alive ?''

''we have a new enemy...''

''Elena, i'm a witch''

''i will kill you, Elena Gilbert......believe me i will be back''

''i love you, Stefan'' 


	13. Never seen that one coming

Elena's p.o.v

i was walking home from school when i heard a loud bang (A/N btw, it is like dark outside so she can't really see)

"hello ?'' i questioned

"anybody here ?'' i pressed

then i looked behind me and saw Bonnie.

''what are you doing out here ?'' i asked

''oh, you forgot your cardigan....in my car'' Bonnie said

''oh thanks'' i said

''yep....so i need to tell you somet-'' Bonnie said as she was interrupted by my cell phone

''hello ?'' i asked

''hello, Elena'' the dark voice said

''who is this ?'' i pressed

''that's not important.....anyway......i need that journal and key you have'' the voice said

''why ?'' i asked

''it's very important i have it....now give it to me before the Salvatores realize you have it'' it said

''what does this have to do with the Salvatores ?''

''a lot'' it said as it hung up

i turned around and saw Bonnie was staring at me

''who was that and what did they want ?'' Bonnie asked

''nothing, the Salvatores are....um out of town and i have to watch thier house'' i said, oh my gosh i was the worst liar ever.

''uh-huh'' Bonnie said as we walked back to my house

''oh, was there something you wanted to tell me ?'' i asked

''uh..never mind'' she said as she began to turn around i grabbed her arm

''what is it ?'' i asked

''i'm not sure how you'll take it'' she said

''try me'' i challenged

Damon's p.o.v

i was walking downstairs when the phone rang

''hello ?'' i asked

''Damon.......?'' the dark voice said

''yes....who are you ?''

''i think you know'' it said as it hung up

i walked back upstairs and went into Stefan's room.

''you could knock'' Stefan said

''we have a new enemy...'' i said as Stefan's face turned whiter than usaul

Elena's p.o.v

''Elena, i'm a witch'' Bonnie said

''huh ?'' i asked

she sighed then she lead me inside the house and closed the door then she tore open my pillow and i saw the feathers fly in the air.

''oh my gosh !'' i exclamied

''i know...but you have to promise me to keep this a secret'' she said

''i promise'' i said

Mysterious Stranger p.o.v

''Katherine is still alive ?'' Ben asked

''so are the Salvatore's'' Anna said

''we will win, and they won't even see it coming'' i said 


	14. italian

A/N Before i start the next chapter i was wondering who do you think the new enemy is ?

Elena's p.o.v

''Bonnie, i still cannot believe this !'' i said as Bonnie told me of the vision she had last night.

''It's complicated but it has something to do with you'' Bonnie said as she looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

''what are you looking at ?'' i said as Bonnie continued staring into my eyes, as if both our brown eyes would asorb into one big pool.

''Oh, um what ?'' Bonnie as she stared at the white and pink teacup in her frail hands.

''I was asking you what are you staring at.....?'' i said as i looked at Bonnie's diolated pupil's.

''Um. sorry i just blank out sometimes'' Bonnie said.

''yeah...i noticed'' i said, me and Bonnie said in silence for what felt like hour's until Alice came barging in.

i looked at Alice who looked like she hadn't sleept in day's, her hair was a mess, it was a big diffrence from the normal well fixed up Alice then this creepy version of her.

''Are you ok ?'' i was gonna ask but Bonnie beat me to the question.

''i'm.....um......yeah......Judy need's you'' Alice said i looked and then noticed Alice had left with nothing, then suddenly as i was about to go to aunt Judy when Caraline barged in, Caraline looked almost the same as Alice, her green forest eyes looked....lost and blank ? Her blonde hair looked as if she had gotten into a fight, her makeup looked messed up like she had been crying for days- weeks- months, she was still wearing the same purple halter dress she had worn on her date with- Damon ! I nearly growled in my mind.

''Caraline, what are you looking for ?'' i asked as she was ramaging thruh my stuff, i looked at her face she looked as if she was in some sort of...trance ?

'' Dove si trova? .......diario...?'' Caraline asked speaking another launguage.

''what ?'' i asked

''Dobbiamo aprire la tomba.....Per salvare Katherine'' Caraline said

''Katherine ?'' i asked

''what about Katherine ?'' i asked

''Katheine bloccato nella tomba'' Caraline said

''is..she alive ?'' i asked scared

''s , si aprir la tomba prima dell'alba'' Caraline said and the continued to rummage thruh my stuff

''what are you looking for ?'' i asked

''Chiave di Salvatore e journal'' Caraline said

i reconized two word's, Journal and Salvatore....Stefan's Journal !

''why do you need it ?'' i said but she didn't answer

''Caraline, what do you need to save Katherine ?''

''Diario di strega e un sangue Gilberts''

Diario ? Diary !

''you need the diary and a....Gilbert ?''

''e il sangue per Katherine abbiamo bisogno anche di Damon per aiutare con i nostri comandi''

i reconized another word.....Damon......

''He dosen't want Katherine back'' i said

''che facciamo e la madre Anna sei un Gilbert destra si sono Elena Gilbert werent avete adottato'' she said

''what about me ?'' i asked completely confused, then i looked around out my window and noticed a crow.

''Damon....i need your help, what is she saying ?'' suddenly i turned around and he was standing right there.

he looked into Caraline's eyes and then said ''where is Katherine ? why do you need Elena ? what do you need to get her ?''

''nella tomba sotto la chiesa''

Damon looked at me and said, ''Katherine is in the tomb under the church''

''abbiamo bisogno di sangue una Gilbert'' Caraline said

''They need you're blood, you are a Gilbert ?'' Damon questioned

''A sangue strega Gilbert la rivista e la chiave''

''they need a witch, a gilbert's blood and the journal''

'' who is they ?'' i asked Caraline

''Ben me Anna e Klaus''

''Ben, Her, Anna,......Klaus'' Damon said

''oh e Elena e Bonnie'' Caraline added

''they also need you and Bonnie'' Damon said

''why Bonnie ?'' i asked

''shes una strega e la nonna ha l'incantesimo per aprire la tomba''

''She's a witch and she has the spell at least her grandmother does''

suddenly Caraline ran out of the room, I looked and noticed she had the journal in her hand.

''Damon, she's got the journal !'' i screamed 


	15. I Need You Now

(A/N Sorry i have not updated in a while i've been so busy)

Bella's P.O.V

I was walking home when i noticed a shadow..following me

''Hello, !'' I yelled. Not afraid to take down these douchbags

''If anybody is there....they better watch it !,'' I yelled confidently

Suddenly i turned around towards my destination.....then I heard a loud bang..I turned around behind me and saw nothing. But then as i turned the way i was suppposed to be going i screamed. It was a boy and a girl, The girl had black hair with some curls in it, She had green eyes and she looked like she was fifteen. The boy had short dark hair and he looked as if sixteen..or maybe a few years older.

''Hello, Isabella,'' The girl said with a smirk on her face- The Damon smirk.

''It's Bella, and how do you know my name, ?'' I asked as i looked at the both of them

''Does that really matter, ?'' The boy asked

''Fine, you know my name, what's yours, ?'' I asked

''You don't really want to know our name..do you, ?'' The girl asked as she scoffed

''Actually, i do,'' I said

''Fine....I'm Anna,'' The girl said

''And I am Ben,'' The boy said

''Well, Ben and Anna how may i help you, ? I mean you obviously need me for something,'' I said

''Oh, look Ben the girl is smart,'' Anna said

''Yes, this comes in handy...for us,'' Ben said

I backed towards the wall as they started moving towards me, Then i ran with my speed.

''Well, get her, !'' I heard Anna yell at Ben

Elena's P.O.V

'' I can't believe she got the journal, !'' I yelled at Damon as he paced across the room trying to think of a plan.

''I hate to say it but i think we need help from my brothers,'' He said as he looked at the floor

''We do need them,'' I said as he grabbed the phone and dialed furiously

Damon's P.O.V

I grabbed the phone and dialed Emmett's number.

''What, ?'' Emmett said sounding bored

''I need your help,'' I said as i said them i regretted them

Emmett started laughing then he choked out, ''Very funny, Damon what do you need, ?'' Emmett asked again

''I am serious,'' I said thruh clenched teeth

''Oh, well what does mister i-don't-need-nobody- Need, ?'' Emmett asked as i rolled my eyes

''It's not really for me, Emmett'' I said

''The who's it for, ?'' He asked impatiently

''Elena'' I said

''You like her,'' He said

''Yes, now hurry !'' I said

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

''Stay here,'' I told Elena

I walked opened the door shocked by who i saw.

''Hello, My Damon,''


	16. The Encounter

Damon's P.O.V

''What the hell are you doing here,?'' I asked as she looked me over

''Look, Damon I didn't come for you, I came for Stefan,'' She said

''Right, Lexi you know you have the hots for me, why did you come to Elena's house, ?'' I asked

''Stefan told me all about his new gal so I decided to come and see him. and I thought he'd be here but you're here, ?'' Lexi questioned

''Yeah, it's strange to see his brother at his girlfriends house, huh, ? So since you didnt come for 'you're Damon', Why are you here, ?'' I asked

''I told you for-'' She started

''You didn't just come for my brother, there's something else,'' I said. Lexi never just came for the wine, she came for the party.

''Ok, you got me, I also came to tell Stefan not to let you or anybody else open the tomb,'' She said

''and why is that, ?'' I asked

''Because you're little vampire bitch girlfriend is not in there,'' She said

''Then where is she, ?'' I asked

''Like i'd tell you,'' She said scoffing at the idea

''Ok, you won't tell me but you will tell my brother, and i will find out,'' I said

''Right,'' she scoffed again

''Look, you know me well enough to know I will never give up, especially not Katherine,'' I said

''it's still about Katherine, ?'' She asked

''it always has been, always will be,'' I said

''Well, i would say good luck but you don't deserve it.'' She said as she walked out the door 


	17. What us fools do for love

Stefan's P.O.V

''What is it, Emmett, ?'' I asked as he paced all around the dining room

''Fine, Damon called said he and Elena need our help,'' He said

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and rage flow thruh me..she was with Damon, why ?

Damon's P.O.V

''Is Katherine worth all of this, ?'' Elena asked as i brushed past her

''You wouldn't understand her,'' I blurted out

''You mean the way i don't understand you, ?'' She asked, i ignored that

''We are just as messed up as you and Stefan are, she's much more potent than me though,'' I said

''She's as potent as any of us are !,'' Elena yelled

''Not to mention, bodacious, perplex, -,'' I said Elena interuppted

''Hypocrite, cheat, simulate, cynical, !'' Elena yelled

''You never knew her, you never will !'' I yelled

''Katherine is cruel i'll admit that, but she is also bittersweet and cunning,'' i said

''Look, i am sorry for going off on you, but still she is a......and she doesn't need to be released,'' She said practically pleading

''She's already released,'' I said

''What ?!'' She yelled

''I didn't do it, i swear, and you know poor Anna and Ben have no clue..they are opening it for no reason,'' I said

''What if it's not Katherine we are looking for, ?'' a voice said behind me

''Ah, Anna it's been to long,'' I said

''Not long enough, Salvatore, so Katherine's not in the tomb, huh, ?'' Anna asked glaring at me

''Never has been from what i heard,'' I said

''Ouch, what a shame,'' Anna said bitterly

''She is just so close, practically at the tip of your fingers and then she's just gone....again,'' Anna said

''I will have her soon,'' I said

''I doubt that,'' Anna said

''Well, if your not going in for Katherine...who do you want, ?'' I asked curiously

''None of you're buiness,'' She replied

''It will be..soon, when that person dies,'' I said for once Anna looked truly scared for-whoevers- life

''Do not get her involved in this,'' She replied now pleading

''Oh, so it's a she. Not a lover i hope,'' I said

''She is very important to me, Damon and i swear if you hurt her, i will not tell you where you're little Katherine is,'' She said

''As if you know,'' I scoffed

''Nope..but i know somebody who does,'' She said

''Are you making a deal with me, ?'' I asked

''Trying to, you are making it to damn hard to make it though.'' She said

''Fine, i won't kill whoever and you will get this person to tell me where Katherine is,'' I said

''Deal, ?'' She said holding her hand out

''Deal,'' I said as i shook her hand

I was barely aware of Elena still being in the room until she walked over and slapped me as Anna left.

''Are you insane, ?!'' She yelled

''Why would i be insane, ?'' I questioned

''You agreed to let her whoever out and now there will be thousand of vampire covering the town !'' She yelled

''Relax, i lied,'' I said she seemed to calm down when i said that

''Of course you did,'' She said

''How are you going to tell that Anna girl this, ?'' She asked

''I got into this i can get out,'' I said

''At least i hope i can,'' I whispered 


	18. Katherine, Elena, Damon, Stefan

Elena's p.o.v Dear Diary,  
Tommrow is when everything goes down, the tomb will be opened, Katherine finally being will bw ever be the same for us, any of us, the town will be destroyed......then i will just be a doobleganger of Katherine.

Diary, i can't control my own life.

Stefan's p.o.v

I won't be able to stop Damon....he will get her out......no matter how hard me and my brother's try, Damon will win as he always does.

Katherine's p.o.v (A/N, You know you want this, lol.)

Those fool's think i am in there, Thier stupity makes me almost feel symapthy for them, it doesn't matter Elena will die tommrow,  
and her sister's will to. 


	19. You're worse than a murder

Elena's p.o.v

I lied down on my bed waiting until it was time for Mystic Falls to come crashing down.

2 hours later,

I sighed as i woke up, i woke up ! I fell asleep i got up and my phone rang; the caller id said Damon Salvatore.

''Hello, ?'' I questioned

''I'm going to pick you up,'' He said

''Why, ?'' I asked

''Don't ask questions, i am already here.'' He said as i looked out the window and noticed a sleek black convertible

I walked outside and got inside his sleek convertible.

''Where are we going, ?'' I questioned

''Does it matter, ?'' He asked

''Uh....Kind of,'' I said

''The old church, a.k.a the tomb.'' He said

''Why now, ?'' i asked

''They are going to open it, even though she's not in there,'' He said

''Katherine's not in there, ?'' I asked

''From what i heard,'' He said

''They could've lied.'' I said

''They had to, for Anna to not know that mean's something.'' He said

Suddenly Damon pulled over, I looked out the window and saw Stefan pull up in front of us.

''Elena, are you ok, ?'' He asked

''Of course i am'' I said

''Why do they want the tomb open, ?'' Stefan questioned

''He doesn't know, ?'' I asked Damon but he ignored me.

''No reason,'' Damon said

''What no-'' I said but then Damon pulled me away from Stefan

''Do you honestly want me to tell him Katherine- his ex lover is in there, ?'' He asked

''He deserve's a right to know,'' I said

''But you realize when we get Katherine he will want nothing to do with you,'' He said

''That's not true, he love's me,'' I said

''You can't just assume that.'' Damon said

''But he does- doesn't he, ?'' I questioned

''Nope.'' Damon said

''Why should i believe you, ?'' I asked

''You believe every word Stefan say's why not me, ?'' Damon asked

''Believing you is like believing a murder when he say's to hand him the gun.'' I said

''Ahh, but i'm worse than a murder.'' Damon said as he shifted into a crow and took off.

He was right he makes a murder look like a wimp. 


	20. Get Away

Damon's P.o.v

I shifted into a crow and flew away towards the cemetary.

Elena's P.o.v

We were driving towards the cemetary. When i thought; Could Damon possibly be right, ?

''How do you feel about me, Stefan ?'' I asked as he looked at me

''Elena...'' He said

''Stefan, i am serouis.'' I said

''I just want the truth,'' I said

''I-'' He started as he was cut off by a loud crash coming from behind the car.

''What was that, ?'' I asked

''I'm not sure'' Stefan said

Stefan got out and looked behind the car, he got back in and shrugged his shoulders saying;

''I didn't see anything'' He said

Then the car was lifted up and i was dragged out, i looked at thier face with suprise.

''Katherine..'' I said

''Pathetic little human,'' She said as she bite me 


	21. Almost Death

Stefan's P.o.v

I got out of the car and saw Elena getting bit by Katherine; I pulled Katherine off of Elena.

''Well, well. It's nice to see you, traitor.'' Katherine said as she pursed her lips and folded her arms in front of her.

''Katherine, don't do this.'' I said as i was holding Elena's limp body, then Katherine charged at me and bit on my neck.

Damon's P.o.v

I was walking around the dirt road when i heard a bang then a scream...i heard blood being sucked from a body; i ran as fast as i could- which was pretty fast- toward's where the sounds where coming from; it was then i noticed Elena's limp body in Stefan's arm's..and a tall, dark, beauty hovering over them; tearing at Stefan's flesh, i ran over to them and pulled her off that was it i couldn't stand seeing my brother hurt by anyone but me, then she turned to me and i saw her pale face with blood pouring down her face.

''Katherine.....?'' I said

Then she grabbed me and started tearing at my flesh, i tried to pull her off but she was to strong for me; then i felt her fangs being removed from my neck then i saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had dragged her off.

''Wait !, don't kill her,'' I yelled

''We have to, do you know how much danger everyone is in, ?'' Edward asked as Emmett grabbed the ashwood was just about to stake her heart; when Katherine pushed him out of her way and bit my neck again; then she started toward's Stefan and Elena.

''She deserves to die,'' Katherine said

Then Katherine fell limp to the ground. I looked behind her and saw that Bella had staked her.

''NO !!!!!'' I yelled as i ran over to Katherine's body and...cried..yes i Damon Salvatore cried.

''Damon, we have to go.'' Emmett said as he dragged me away from her limp body.

''No, we could've make her realize..it was me.'' I said

''She knew it was you, she wanted to kill you.'' Jasper said

I looked over at my brother who was breathing faintly; very faintly. I looked at Elena who had barley any blood left in her breakable body. Then eerything went black and i fell to the ground; i still heard people yelling my name.

''Damon !!!'' Someone yelled

That's all i heard; Damon,

Damon,

Damon, 


	22. I'll be here

Damon's P.o.v

I woke up in a...car ? I looked and saw that Edward was driving and Jasper was in the passenger seat. I looked beside me and saw a broken Elena..where is Stefan and Emmett ? I thought

''Emmett's at the house, Stefan is with him.'' Edward said answering my thoughts

''Oh god'' I said as my head throbbed

'It's just a little headache it will go away in no time' I told myself

''Hey, is Elena going to be alright ?'' I asked, no one answered, dead silence fell.

''WELL !'' I yelled a little to loud

''We don't know'' Jasper answered as he looked down

I knew what i had to do; i slashed my wrist then put it in her mouth.

''Damon, don-'' Jasper started

''Sssh'' I said to Jasper

Elena was sucking it, i pulled it my wrist out of her mouth when i realized she had enough.

''What's going to happen to her ?'' Jasper asked

''Isn't it obvious, Jasper, ?'' Edward asked, he looked a little mad, he is going to have to get over it. Besides Elena would be dead if i didn't do this.

Then Elena started moving she opened her eyes and looked at me.

''Damon ?'' She whispered

''I'm here, Elena'' I said as i took her hand, I'll always be here. I thought.

Then we pulled in the driveway and i saw a worried Stefan. 


	23. Forever Lost, Never You

A/N Sorry for the wait ! I've been sick for like the whole week- anyway here is a way to apolgize- THE NEXT CHAPTER !  
Btw did you guy's know the new Vampire Diaries book come's out this week, awesome huh ? Anyway enjoy !!!

Stefan's P.O.V

I heard a car pull up; i looked out the window and saw Damon carrying Elena; a surge of jeulosy washed thruh me. But then the jeulosy was replaced by anger when i saw Elena....looked paler than usaul, i then looked at Damon's wrist to see it was slashed. As Damon handed Elena over to Jasper i then pushed him up aganist the wall of the house.

''Why ? You just had to make her your 'Princess of Darkness' huh ?'' I asked as Damon gave me a look- the kind of look saying I-did-this-for-the-right-reason's,-now-get-the-hell-off-of-me.

''1, Never touch or threaten me. 2, You're little Elena would have died if i didn't do that'' He said as he pushed me off himself

''Yes, but now she is damned for all eternity..like us.'' I said as i looked down. I never wanted Elena to live a life like this.

''What are you-? Oh, she's not a vampire,'' Damon said as i looked at him with a very confused expression.

''You see, brother. Now that Elena has my blood in her system means she won't get turned by any other vampire but me.'' He said

''What do you mean ?'' I asked still confused

''I mean that if she ever wanted to become a vampire she would have to have me turn her,'' He said

''As if your not as dangerous as the other vampire's,'' I mumbled

''Whatever, brother.'' He mumbled as he started to walk away. I decided i'd taunt him a bit.

''Where is Katherine, ?'' I asked as stopped dead on his track's and turned around to face me with an expressionless look.

''Like you don't know'' He said

''I'm guessing she's...dead..really dead,'' I said

''Stop ! You have no idea what i can do to Elena just because you said that !'' He yelled

''Just because i said that,'' I repeated with a look of dissapointment on my face

''You kill people when they get in your face, anger you, Damon.'' I said

''When do you kill bunnie's ? When you've stopped obsessing over Elena, by the way i read your diary and you wrote a whole page about how Elena's hair is,'' He said as he looked at me with a smirk.

''1. It's a journal. 2. I wrote about how Elena's personality is. 3 Don't look in my jounal'' I said

''Let me see, i don't agree with 1, 2 is incorrect, 3, hell no..i'll look in you're DIARY whenever i want.'' Damon said

I sighed as Damon walked away. I then went into the house to check on Elena.

Elena's P.O.V

I woke up in a room where i had a lot of blaket's on, i looked around to see if i reconized the room or anything in it. I saw a big closet, a lot of book's, a television set. I then heard talking or...shouting i got up and looked out the window and saw two men shouting i then listened to closely to what they were saying.

''1, Never touch or threaten me. 2, You're little Elena would have died if i didn't do that'' The dark-haired guy said as he pushed the bronzeish haired guy off. Wait, Who is Elena ?

''Yes, but now she is damned for all eternity..like us.'' The other guy said as he gave the dark-haired guy a look.

''What are you-? Oh, she's not a vampire,'' The dark-haired guy said. Vampire ?

''You see, brother. Now that Elena has my blood in her system means she won't get turned by any other vampire but me.'' The dark-haired guy said as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

''What do you mean ?'' The bronze-haired guy asked-That's it i am thinking of name's for them...how about Matt and Tyler ? Those name's sound strangley familar.

''I mean that if she ever wanted to become a vampire she would have to have me turn her,'' Tyler (Dark-haired guy) said

''As if your not as dangerous as the other vampire's,'' Matt (Bronze-haired guy) said

''Whatever, brother.'' 'Tyler' said. Oh so they are brother's ?

''Where is Katherine, ?'' 'Matt' asked. Man they must be ladies-men.

''Like you don't know'' 'Tyler' said

''I'm guessing she's...dead..really dead,'' 'Matt' said

''Stop ! You have no idea what i can do to Elena just because you said that !'' 'Tyler' said. Again with this Elena girl.

''Just because i said that,'' 'Matt' said sadley

''You kill people when they get in your face, anger you, Damon.'''Matt' said. Oh yes ! I finally got his real name.

''When do you kill bunnie's ? When you've stopped obsessing over Elena, by the way i read your diary and you wrote a whole page about how Elena's hair is,'' Damon said

''1. It's a journal. 2. I wrote about how Elena's personality is. 3 Don't look in my jounal'' 'Matt' said

''Let me see, i don't agree with 1, 2 is incorrect, 3, hell no..i'll look in you're DIARY whenever i want.'' Damon said

Damon walked toward's the wood's and 'Matt' walked toward's the house. He got here fast because i then heard the door swing open.

''Elena ?'' 'Matt' asked. Wait....i'm Elena ?

''Who are you ?'' I asked as he gave me a confused frown 


	24. A Twist in My Story

Stefan's P.o.v

My mouth was open when she said those three word's- and they were not the three word's i was hoping would come out of her mouth. I stared at her in shock and disbelief.

''Elena, it's me Stefan do you honestly not know who i am, ?'' I asked as she looked as if she was trying to remember.

''No...sorry....i do remember a...Bonnie ?'' She questioned herself

''Bonnie ? Oh, Bonnie !'' I said as i remembered Bonnie might could help....until one little problem crossed my mind. To help us Bonnie would have to know what me and Damon are.

''Bonnie told me something one day about.....i don't remember but it was a....a...a witch ! Bonnie is a witch'' Elena shouted

''you're sure, ?'' I asked, hoping Elena was right so that when i call and ask if she's a witch i don't get hung-up on.

''Positive. I remember my best friend and her qualities.'' She said, as i looked down she noticed.

''Look. I am sorry i don't remember you,'' She said

''It's not your fault,'' I said

''Hey, who is.....Damon ?'' She asked. I was a little upset she remembered Damon but then she told me about how she heard and saw us argueing and i said Damon.

''He's my brother'' I said

''Do you love him ?'' She asked

''I used to'' I said simply

''Your supposed to love your sibling no matter how bad they are. It's a rule,'' She said

''So are we going to call Bonnie ?'' She asked

''Yes'' I said as Elena handed me her cell phone i found Bonnie on speed-dial.

''Hello ?'' Bonnie asked

''Hello, this is Stefan'' I said

''Oh, hi Stefan is Elena ok ?'' She asked

''She's....fine. Look i don't mean to be straight foward but can you come over to the Salvatore boarding house ?'' I asked

''Why ?'' Bonnie asked

''Please i need your help....with Elena.'' I said

''What's wrong with her ?! What did you do to her ?!'' She yelled

''I did nothing, my brother did'' I said

''I'm on my way'' Bonnie said

''Thank you, Bonnie'' I said

''I'm not doing this for you. It's for Elena'' She said

''It still mean's a lot'' I said as Bonnie hung-up.

-

''What do you think is wrong with her ?'' I asked as Bonnie did some kind if palm thing with her.

''Not sure.....did someone hurt her in any way ?'' Bonnie asked

''Katherine bit her, Damon gave her some of his blood'' I said (A/N Bonnie and Stefan 'fessed up to each other so they know each other's secret's)

''So there's venom inside her ?'' Bonnie asked

''Yes'' I answered

''Well the venom could be messing with her head. Or Damon could've been compulsing her'' Bonnie said

''I'll ask Damon 'bout that'' I told Bonnie as she left

After Bonnie left i called Damon and made him come back to the house so he could see for himself.

''What ? Stefan. What ?'' Damon asked as he pulled off his designed sunglasses

''Come see what you did'' I said as he followed behind me up the stair's. And walked into the room.

''Elena, this is Damon'' I said as Damon gave me a confused look

''Hi'' Elena said as Damon gave us both a look.

''What the hell is going on ?'' Damon asked

''Elena seem's to lost her memory by a cause of you're venom or your compulsion'' I said

''Well it's not my compulsion'' Damon said

''So your venom hurt me ?'' Elena asked Damon

''Well technically no'' Damon answered and he mumbled what sounded like 'Not my venom'

''You mean it wasn't your venom ?'' I asked

''It was our little Katherine's bite'' Damon said

''So what happen's now ?'' Elena asked

''Yeah, Damon what now ?'' I asked

''Here's the part that really suck's, literly. Katherine would have to suck the venom out and Katherine's not here and she would never help Elena'' Damon said

''Great'' I mumbled 


	25. Blood, Blood, Blood and More Blood !

Author's P.o.v

Elena's lip's pursed slightly when she heard she wasn't going to get any had to get the venom sucked out by.  
Katherine ? Is that who they said, she thought long and hard. Then she heard talking-she listened closer.

Stefan's P.o.v

''Look if we find her, she's dead. None of your plan's will work,'' Damon said

''Your sure there is no other way ?'' I asked Edward

''There has to be. Katherine can't be the only solution'' Emmett said as he looked at Damon

''You guy's can go on and on discussing plan's but what does it matter. She's dead. End of story'' Damon said as he walked away, i stopped him.

''You won't abondon Elena, and you sure as hell won't abondon your own brother'' I said as he turned around to look at me

''You didn't have a problem abondoning me,'' He said as he stared me down

''It was nearly 150 year's ago !'' I yelled

''Man, you won't let go of something that happened 150 year's ago ?'' Emmett asked, Damon just glared at him

''You know i am tired of getting blamed for every damn human that dies. None of this involve's me'' Damon said

''Your right...it doesn't...yet,'' I said as he gave me a look

''It won't'' He said as he walked out the door

''Is he coming back ?'' Elena asked as she walked into the living room

I glanced at my brother's and they nodded for me to tell her he's not.

''No'' I said as Elena started to cry i ran over to her and held her tightly as i thought 'Why, Damon ?'

Damon's P.o.v

''It won't'' I said as i walked out the door and left...for good

''Is he coming back ?'' I heard Elena ask as i got into my car

''No'' Stefan said and then i heard Elena burst into tear's..i felt bad...but i had to leave

-2 hour's later

I was driving toward's..particuarlly nowhere at the moment when i saw someone standing by the Mystic Fall's- 'Your Now Leaving, Mystic Fall's' sign. I stopped on the side of the road and saw it was Anna and her mother so i stopped. I looked beside Anna and noticed there was a blond girl laying in the grass beside them-Caroline i thought it had to be Elena's sister who had been missing.

''Hello, Anna'' I said as i looked at her

''Pearl'' I said as her mother met my eyes

''What do you want ?'' Anna asked

''Well first i will take the blond and second where did they put Katherine ?'' I asked

''Take her we don't need her anymore...and...i seen Katherine the other day alive & well i should say'' Anna said

''Where ?'' I asked as i stepped out of the car and put the blond in the backseat

''By your house,'' She said as i turned around and drove back toward's Mystic Fall's.

I try to get out of a situation but i always get pulled right back in.

Katherine's P.o.v

I walked around Damon and Stefan's property and went inside thier house. I walked downstair's until i saw a stairway then i knew where the jackpot was. I first went into Damon's room and saw my picture lying on his desk. I laughed to myself thinking how stupid the had always been since the first day i met and compulsed them. I walked out of his room and found Stefan's-it was nice i will give him that- then i found the same picture of me instead this one was face down and covered in dust. I stopped looking when i heard someone yell my name then it felt like it was back in 1864 then everything seemed to get black and white and i was wearing my old dress.

Mystic Fall's, 1864, First Death.

''Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore. There has seemed to be a death in Mystic Fall's,'' The guard said to Giuseppe Salvatore-Damon and Stefan's father-also the mayor.

''Was it a murder ?'' He asked

'' It appear's so. The strange thing is the body has bite mark's and a great loss of blood,'' The guard said as Giuseppe's breath quickened

''May i see it ?'' Giuseppe asked

''Yes, Sir but i have to warn you, be careful'' The guard said

''Thank You for your assitance, that will be all'' Giuseppe said as the guard left and thought about what could have done this.

''Father ?'' Damon asked as he knocked on the door

''Yes. Son ?'' Giuseppe asked his oldest son

''As you know the general from the war is coming, and i was intrested in joining. May i ?'' Damon asked

''That sound's like a great idea. But i want you to go to college first'' Giuseppe said

''Yes. Father'' Damon said following his dad's order's even though he didn't want to

Mystic Fall's, Present Day.

''Katherine ?'' Damon said as he looked at her

''Oh, Damon. What ?'' I asked

''I need your help'' He said

''Can't,'' She said

''Why ?'' He asked

''It involve's Elena'' She said as she jumped out the window and turned into a white tiger 


	26. Death

Damon's P.o.v

I sighed as i walked back toward's the forst, i heard a rustiling in the bush so i stopped and yelled out;

''Who the hell is there ! Don't play game's with me...i will win, i _always_ win'' I said as no one answered i started walking until i felt a stake go thruh my heart. I turned around and saw Anna and Pearl laughing.

''It was just buiness, Damon'' Pearl said when she stopped kaughing as i fell to the ground i thought of Elena....everything, every detail about her.

''One of the Salvatore's finally die, what a tragedy'' A third voice said- i recongized _this _voice, i've been longing to hear that voice for year's, but now i hate hearing it.

''Don't put me thruh you're torture, Katherine. Just kill me'' I said as she staked me again, she came closer and whispered;

''It was never you, it was Stefan'' She said

''Well now i know'' I said as i fell back on my head..and everything was dark

''Elena's P.o.v

''Maybe we should go look for him ?'' Elena suggested

''Me and Edward will'' I said

''I am coming to'' I stated

''Just bring her along'' Emmett said

-The car ride.

''There's his car !'' I pointed

We walked in the wood's until we saw Damon's cell phone and we sighed. Then i heard Emmett shout;

''He is over here !'' He yelled

We ran over and saw Damon laying on the ground, i started crying.

''Oh, god !'' I said as Stefan wrapped his arm's around me

''Is he.... ?'' I started, i couldn't say the rest.

''Yes'' Stefan said i cryed harder as Edward went over and felt his pulse and nodded


	27. A Dance With The Devil

Stefan's P.o.v

I saw Elena curled up in a ball by the fireplace. She was so upset by Damon's...departure.

''I am sorry, Elena'' I said, she looked at me with tears running down her cheeks

''Are you really sorry ? Or is it just because i'm crying ?'' She asked as she looked mad

''Your brother's dead !'' She yelled

''I know'' I said as i looked down

''Well...? Don't you miss him even a little bit ?'' She said

''Look, Elena. This is Damon we are talking about'' I said

''I know who it is, i know what he did. He was trying to protect me !'' She yelled, and it sound like she mumbled 'Wish i could remember..thing's'

''What is so great about me, anyway ?'' She asked as she tryed to remember anything about herself

''Elena, Elena, you are amazing ! You have a heart of gold, you treat your best friend's as if thier...your family !'' I said

''My friends...'' She said trailing off into deep thought

''Bonnie !'' Elena shouted

''What ?'' I asked in shock

''Bonnie Bennett, my best friend ! She is short with big brown eyes, she love's puppies. She hate's liar's.....she is a witch'' Elena said as she looked away

''Wait, wait ! Is Bonnie the only person you can remember ?'' I asked

''No, no there is more people.....aunt Judith...Caroline, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Damon, you....Katherine'' Elena said as she looked at me with wide eyes

''Stefan ? Why are you looking at me like that ?'' She said

''Wait you remember me ?!'' I asked exited

''Of course i do....are you mentally ill ?'' Elena asked as i looked at Jasper in confusion

''She remember's but she can't remember her amneisa'' Jasper said

''So she remember's nothing that happened in that time period ?'' I asked

''No'' Jasper said

Oh god she doesn't remember Damon's death.

Elena's P.o.v

I felt as if i had been in some...trance..or a dream as if i had just woken up from it.

''Stefan, i had this weirdest dream ever'' I said as i sat down

''About ?'' Stefan asked

''Katherine...she was like, well taking over me and she was making me do horrible things to everyone, you, Damon....um, where is Damon ?'' I asked hoping he wasn't causing trouble wherever he was. Suddenly Stefan's eyes got sad.

''Gone, he's gone'' Stefan said, uh-oh i didn't like the sound of that

''What do you mean....by gone ?'' I asked

''Dead'' He said as i dropped down

''But, but...he was fine..he was there...he was talking to me thruh my dream'' Elena said

''What did he say ?'' A new voice said as they came into the room; It was Edward and Bella.

''He said..he missed the old me, he said he was waiting for me when i woke'' I said

''I felt him hold my hand, my real hand'' I said

''He might possibly be...''Stefan said as Edward looked at him

''No, he can't be. It's impossible'' Edward said

''He could be half alive, and be communicating thruh Elena'' Jasper said

''Elena, go to sleep and see if you can see him'' Edward said

''Ok'' I said as i layed down on the couch and fell asleep faster than ever

In The Dream....

''Damon ?'' Elena asked to nothing as she looked for him

''Yes ?'' Damon asked as he came out of the darkness

''Damon ! Where are you, i mean in reality'' I said as i stepped toward's him

''Hell...i think'' Damon said

''You can't be in hell, Damon'' I said

''I should be...after every damned thing i did'' He said

''No...Katherine should be, not you'' I said, Damon looked almost...scared ? As i said that name.

''Shinichi and Misao'' Damon said

''What ?'' I asked

''They have my body...Devil has my soul'' Damon said

''You made a deal with the Devil !'' I yelled

''To save you'' He said as he turned around, i caught his hand..and felt it was burning me.

''Ow !'' I said as i pulled away

''Sorry'' He mumbled

''Damon...just come back with me'' I pleaded

''I can't, i wish i could....be with you'' He said

''Then say it'' I said as i realized something

''Say what ?'' He asked

''Say you love me'' I said

''Why ?'' He asked

''The devil will let you go if you feel love'' I said

''Where did you learn that ? The bible ?'' He asked as he laughed

''Damon ?'' I asked as i realized now...this wasn't Damon, it was his body, but not his soul.

''What, babe ?'' Damon asked as he jumped toward's me, i scooted backword's

''Don't call me that'' I said

''Fine, just realize...this Damon, will soon no longer be Damon'' 'Damon' said as he walked into fire

Then i woke up screaming i felt Stefan shaking me.

''The devil has him'' I said


	28. Blast From The Past

Elena's P.o.v

I kept having dream's about Damon, but this dream wasn't really a dream.

Flashback;

I woke up on the hard forest floor and saw i was in a white gown and it was blood-stained.

''Hello, is anybody there !'' I yelled as i heard a rustling in the bushes i gasped and covered my mouth so nothing would come out.

''It's just me, Elena'' Damon said as he came out, his voice was cracking and his face was to it was also paler than usaul.

''Oh my god. Are you okay, ?'' I said as he came toward's me

''I'm fine'' He said as he fell to the ground

''You're fine, huh ?'' I said as he touched my cheek, i felt that normally i can't feel stuff like this in dreamland.

''Where are we ?'' I asked

''Mystic Falls'' He said, then i saw a young boy run behind me he hit me on accident

''Sorry, lady'' He said as he ran to a woman. Whom i'm guessing is his mother, i looked around me and saw that the woman were in dresses and the men were in suits.

''What year is this ?'' I asked

''1850, Spring.'' Damon said, as i watched the little boy play with his mom. I then looked at the boy then at Damon and realized thier resemblance.

''Is that you. ?'' I said as i gasped silently

''Yes'' He said

''And your mother...?'' I asked

''Yes'' He said

''How did she...you know ?'' I asked

''Giving birth'' He said, as i realized something

''To Stefan ? Is that why you blame him ? Because you felt he killed your mother ?'' I asked

''Yes, Partly, Yes'' Damon said

''Look, Damon i am truly sorry, but you can't blame him'' I said as i rubbed his back, i then noticed the younger Damon coming toward's me with a flower.

''Here you go, lady'' He said

''Well. Thank you very much'' I said

''Damon Salvatore ! Don't bother her !'' His mom said

''He wasn't bothering me'' I said as she looked over and saw the older Damon sitting on a rock. She noticed the resemblance to.

''Damon, ?'' She asked

''What, mom ?'' The younger Damon asked

''Hold on'' She said as she walked closer to the older Damon

''I am sorry, it's just you look like my son'' She said as Damon just nodded his head

''Why didn't you tell her ?'' I asked him as she walked away

''Get real, Elena this is 1850 here, no one will believe we had a blast from the past'' Damon said as he walked away leaving me alone

''Don't leave !'' I yelled

''I have to, it's almost time to get my body taken over again'' He said as he left

''I miss you'' I said

''Trust me i do to, Elena. I do to'' Damon said


	29. Vampires and Wolves, oh my

Elena's P.o.v

I hated leaving him there..alone. As a demon who will kill anyone or anything who get's in his way. I felt like opening my eyes-my _real _eyes I was just about to when i felt something grab my leg, i screamed loudly and looked to see it was some kind of...wolf ?

It looked at me with thirsty deep brown eyes. I looked closer a realized i had seen _those _eyes before.

*FLASHBACK*

''Oh, yeah anyway I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the dance with me, ?'' Tyler asked as he looked at me with deep hungry brown eyes 

*Reality*

I almost screamed when i realized it was Tyler..

''Tyler ?'' I asked as he bared his teeth

I then thought about what i had researched about wolves in fourth grade-Werewolves in this case.

Werewolves....when thet change into wolf form they can forget a person and easily remember then just by telling them stuff about yourself.

''Hi...uh Tyler, it's Elena...from school, come on you've known me for year's'' I said as he bared his teeth once more, he came closer to me....and then he was gone, something threw him from behind. Then i ran.

!


	30. Scared Of Nothing

Elena's P.o.v

I looked and saw Bonnie standing over Tyler with a look of excitment on her heart-shaped face.

''Bonnie !'' I yelled out, she didn't hear me.

''Bonn-!'' I started but my mouth was covered by someone

''Would you stop that already ? You are yelling at the guardian here'' Alice...? Said

I suddenly realized i felt like i was in Alice in wonderland...well more like Elena in wonderland.

''Guardian, ?'' I asked in disbelief

''Yes. She is the key to getting out of this place'' Alice said

''Who..are _you _?'' I questioned as i realized she had Alice's body and Alice's face but this was not Alice. And _that _was not Bonnie.

''Oh, i'm Athea'' She said as she shook my hand

''And the guardian is Sapphire. And you are ?'' She asked sweetly, i looked down and realized 'Alice' was dressed like Tinker Bell.

''I...Um...Violet'' I said as i looked down and saw a violet rose, i smiled

''Well Violet, it's time for you to meet the rest of the gang'' She said as we walked toward's a beautiful garden. I looked where she was walking and saw the rest of my sister's, i smiled.

''That's Ruby, Mery, and Hannah'' She said

''I'm Hannah'' 'Bella' said as she stepped foward

''I'm Mery'' 'Caroline' said

''And that's Ruby'' Athea said as she pointed as 'Rosalie' they were beautiful. They had the same dresses on- but in different colors. Athea's was purple, Hannah's was blue, Mery's was orange, Ruby's was well ruby. I looked and noticed mine _was_ white but now it had dirt on it.

''This place is amazing !'' I commented but then i looked back and saw i was standing in the middle of a dirt road and i wasn't wearing the dress i was wearing my normal clothing.

''Um..Hello ?'' I asked to no one in particalur

''Hi'' Someone said as they came out of the shadows i was shocked by who it was. So shocked i screamed.


	31. She is Here

Elena's P.o.v

''Stefan !'' I said as i launched myself at him

''Elena. What are you doing..here ?'' Stefan asked with a bit of protectiveness in his voice

''Uh...I really don't know'' I said honestly confused

He was about to reply when we heard something that sounded like a..carraige..? Then suddenly a horse and a carriage came thruh; Stefan pulled me out of the way. We looked and saw who was coming out of the carriage...Katherine ?

''Thank you, Marrcus'' Katherine said as the guy helped her out of the carriage. Katherine had brunette hair..._my _hair. She had my eyes. But it was more of a darkened brown than mine are. Stefan looked at me then at Katherine shocked. He looked as if he just realized that me and Katherine had resemblance. I looked back at Katherine and sighed.

''Have you gotten the invation's yet ?'' Katherine asked the woman that walked up to her

''No, lady Katherine. Who do you insist on inviting ?'' The woman said as Katherine pursed her lips in thought.

''Well...i suppose i'll invite Mr. Salvatore...and his son's'' Katherine said

''Katherine, stop pretending you don't like them'' Another woman said as she came up to her

''Pearl. So nice of you to join us..'' She said as she trailed off

Then a blurry moment happened. Then it cleared up and i saw what Katherine and Pearl did..Katherine was sucking the blood out of the guy; Marrcus's neck. While Pearl was sucking the blood out of the other woman's neck. I started crying silently. Stefan pulled me away from the road. Then Katherine must have heard because she dropped the guy to the ground and looked around. She had blood running down her light blue victorian dress. And her chin.

''Pearl..did you hear that ?'' Katherine taunted

''Katherine, do you smell that ?'' The lady named Pearl asked

Stefan then grabbed my hand.

''When i say run. Run'' He said

''Wha-''

''Run'' He said

Then we ran really fast. Then Katherine noticed. She also noticed that i looked like her. And Stefan looked like..well Stefan. I then felt a hand catching my shoulder. I looked and noticed it was Katherine.

''Hello..Elena'' Katherine said..then i thought to myself; She can't hurt me, it's only a dream.

''Hi, Katherine'' I said. Stefan looked at me wary afraid i would get hurt. I then noticed Pearl had Stefan held up aganist the tree.

''Listen..don't you dare try and take all the thing's i _need_ away from me'' Katherine said

''What do you _need_ ?'' I questioned

''Everything'' She said as she walked away


	32. Katherine's Way

Katherine's P.O.V

It's about time i found that skinny little bitch, Elena. She is here in the world i brought her into, _hell._

''Pearl, round up some friends, and lets go fishing,'' I said

''For whom ?'' She asked

''You know, the little bitch that stole my boyfriends, my life, my face,'' I said

''You want to kill Elena, ?'' She asked

''No, i want to hug her, duh !'' I said

The plan will go perfectly, i always get my way


	33. Sleeper

Stefan's P.O.V.

I looked down and noticed Elena was still sleeping and I saw Edward sitting beside her, he looked as if he was...concentrating ?

''What are you doing ?'' I asked as he didn't look up

''He's inside her mind,'' Jasper said walking thruh the door carrying a water bottle filled with blood

''Inside her- She's dreaming,'' I stated as I looked over to him with confusion on my face

''She is, but Edward can look inside without interrferring with her dream,'' Jasper said looking down at Elena

''Did Emmett..?'' I asked as he knew what I was going to ask

''He took his body into his bedroom. We made Bella slip him some blood,'' Jasper said as he sighed and handed me the bottle

''It's animal,'' He said simply as he trotted upstairs, suddenly Edward got out of his trance-like look, and looked up at me with a terrified expression

''Um, Katherine is controlling her dreams,'' Edward said

''Controlling ?'' I asked

''Her venom is still in her system, she can take over Elena's mind when she is sleeping, or even sometimes, awake,'' Edward said looking at me, paler than he normally is. Then Elena gasped and hopped up, she was drenched in sweat

''Stefan ?'' Elena asked as she rubbed her forehead and pushed her hair back

''Yes ?'' I asked as I walked closer to her

''Katherine, she, she told me something in italian, I think,'' Elena said as she grabbed a paper and pen, she handed me the note and I read the words quietly to myself

Guardi la vostra parte posteriore. Stefan sarà ancora mio, gli prometto quello. A proposito, benvenuto ad inferno.

''I, I was never good at italian,'' I said simply. Damon was. I thought to myself

''Well, I did recognize your name,'' Elena said as she pointed it out, then Elena went into a trance and started speaking absentmindly.

''Watch your back. Stefan will be mine again, I promise you that. By the way, welcome to Hell,'' Elena said she started blinking rapidly

''Did- did I just say that ?'' Elena said, as she looked down at the note which had written in plain english.

_**I'm back ! By the way I just made your girl say what I said in english. Don't forget that. It could be important-**_

_**Katherine. **_

_**P.S, Say thank you in five seconds.**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**4**_

_**5 ! **_

_**Suprise ! Go look upstairs !**_

Elena put down the note and ran upstairs, suprised by what she saw.

''Damon ?'' Elena said blinking twice to make sure her eyes weren't lying to her


	34. Lie To Me

Elena's P.O.V

I looked behind me and saw that Stefan ran up, too.

''Damon ? How is that possible ?'' He asked with his eyes wide. Damon looked at us, confused.

''Can you talk ?'' I asked, suprised he wasn't speaking

''Katherine...is dead, because of you.'' Damon said pointing to me

''_Me_ ?'' I asked with tears filling my eyes, blocking my vision

''I don't understand.'' Stefan said

''It's obvious. He missed _Katherine_, not me.'' I said, running downstairs, passing Bella and Jasper on the way out the door, I struggled getting into my fushia coat, but managed. I heard the door open and looked behind me and saw Bella coming out. She had on a light blue dress, that made her pale skin pop even more than it already did.

''You want to talk about it ? Whatever _it_ is." Bella said, twirling a piece of hair in between her fingers

''No.'' I said simply as I moved to sit on the porchside of the Boarding House

''Is it about...Damon ?'' Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and taking a seat next to me

''No is not the time to have a lovely sister moment. If you want a sister to talk to, go talk to Caroline. She need's advice, about 'How not to steal diaries,'.'' I said

''You and I both know this is not about Caroline, or me. It's about the fact that you are in love with Damon and Stefan.'' Bella said, sighing

''That obvious ?'' I asked

''Remember Jacob ?'' She asked (A/N. I had to mention Jacob. Lol)

''Jacob Black ? The guy you went overboard for. How could I not remember him, you talked about him all the time. I said slightly rolling my eyes, but smiling, too.

''Yeah. That Jacob. I thought I would never get over him, but I did. Edward is the only one for me.'' Bella said smiling as she looked at the moon in the sky

''Who is the only one for me ?'' I asked

''I can't tell you that, you will know. When the time is right.'' Bella said, getting up

''I'm scared.'' I mumbled as she turned back around

''Of what ?'' She asked, raising her eyebrow

''Love, life.'' I mumbled, shivering from the cold wind...and the thought of love

''Those are two scary thing's.''

''Do they get any easier ?''

''Lie or truth ?'' She asked, biting her bottom lip

''Lie to me, please.'' I said

''Yes, they get sooo easy.'' Bella said, walking back in the door

''_Liar.'' _I mumbled


	35. Wanted: Dead or Immortal

Elena was sitting at home when she got a phone call from Stefan.

''Elena, come over. Now.'' Stefan said, urgently.

''What's going on ?'' Elena asked as she already walked out the door

''Just come.'' Edward said, getting on the phone

''Ok, be there in five minutes.'' Elena said

X

''I'm here !'' Elena yelled, but she looked and saw that everyone was in the living room. With worried looks on thier faces, Elena even saw Alice, Rose, and Caroline.

''Oh, this look's bad.'' Elena mumbled

''Yeah, it is. Because thier is a whole villiage of vampire's and werewolve's that want to kill us.'' Stefan said

''And Katherine is leading it.'' Bella said

''Oh, god that mean's-''

''It mean's that were not all going to survive.'' Alice said. ''I saw it, in a vision.'' She said, holding her head down

''Where is this villiage ?'' Elena said, as they all exchanged glances

''What are you not telling me ?'' Elena said

''You see, that's the thing. Were not going there...'' Alice said, and finished when she knew Elena figured out the rest by the look on her face.

''Thier coming _here_.'' Elena said

X


	36. Risky Decisions

''Question, why does someone want us dead ?'' Caroline asked

''_Someone's_. And they don't actually want all of us dead, just Elena, mostly.'' Alice said. Elena's eyes widdened.

''Why me ?'' Elena said

''Katherine feel's like your the reason Damon and Stefan escaped from her grasp.'' Alice said, as Bella looked at Edward.

''We need to tell you something.'' Bella said as Edward, Stefan, Emmett, and Jasper all nodded.

''...What ?'' Elena asked cautiously

''They don't want to fight _us_. They want to fight you. Only you.'' Bella said

''Me ? I can't- can't fight.'' Elena said

''Exactly.'' Jasper said

''What ?'' Elena said, confused.

''Your weak. It's not a fair fight.'' Alice said

''What will we do ?'' Elena said

''They're challenging you, they want you to be at Wickery Bridge, early Friday morning. _Alone_.'' Edward said

''So, are you guys going to follow me ? Like..secret back-up ?'' Elena asked, hope in her voice

''No.'' Stefan said

''No ?'' Elena questioned

''No. Your going alone, Elena.'' Emmett said. Elena looked over at Stefan's face and saw...pain ?

''Alone ? Do you _want _me to die ?'' Elena said, bitterly

''Your not going unprotected, Elena.'' Rosalie cut in, Stefan then walked up to Elena and sighed.

''Elena, I'm going to turn you...into a vampire.'' Stefan said simply


	37. A Change Of Events Or Heart ?

Elena's throat felt dry and sore. She couldn't speak, couldn't even _look_ at Stefan. She was getting dizzy, so she grabbed the chair behind her for support. Jasper could feel Elena's fear and discomfort.

''It's the only way...'' Stefan said, as Elena sprinted out the door, bumping into someone. _Damon._

''Oh,'' He mumbled, as he started to walk back inside the house. But then he looked over and saw that she was on the verge of tears. So he sighed and sat down next to her.

''_What_ is it ?'' He asked, with a curious look on his face. Elena looked up and glared.

''As if you care.'' She spat thruh her teeth. Her shoulders trembling in the cold night. Damon took his leather jacket off and put it around her. He tilted her chin, so she would look up at him.

''_Yes_, I do.'' He said simply, before walking inside the house.

X

Alice and Bella sewed outfits for hours. They finally got a good one for Elena. Alice being Alice didn't want Elena to ruin her clothes in the battle, so they made a ugly outfit, so Alice wouldn't shed tears when Elena came out of the battle. But most of all she was worried about her sister's safety. Alice finished pulling the corset strings on Elena and sighed.

''There.'' She mumbled, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

''Remind me why I have to wear a corset ?'' Elena asked, as she tryed to breathe.

''When your a vampire, it won't be _breathing_ that's your problem. Corset's are great battle tops.'' Alice said. Elena looked down and noticed she was wearing leather skinny jeans, that were way to tight.

''You ready ?'' Elena heard Damon ask out of nowhere.

''Ready ? Ready for what ?'' Elena asked

''Elena, it's time.'' Alice mumbled, helping Elena get down from the chair she was standing on while Alice had fitted her.

''Wait, why are _you_ going ?'' Elena asked Alice, pointing towards Damon

''You didn't tell her ?'' Damon asked Alice. ''_I'm _turning you.'' He said, smirking.

X

After hours of Elena's constant whining about how Damon was going to turn her, she finally calmed down enough to ask Alice how her afterlife would be like.

''Alice...will things be better ? When I'm...dead ?'' Elena asked, carefully choosing her words. Alice had a look of doubt on her face, but she smiled and nodded anyway.

''Of course,'' Alice said. Elena could tell she was lying. But as soon as she was about to say something, the door flung open revealing...Bonnie ! Elena jumped up and hugged Bonnie, but was suprised when Bonnie didn't hug back. The look on her face said she knew everything and she didn't like it.

''Elena.'' Bonnie said, walking away.

''What are you doing here ?'' Elena asked, catching up with her

''Spells, and to hopefully stop them from changing you.'' Bonnie said

''Why ?'' Elena asked

''Your going to win this fight, _without_ being a killer.'' Bonnie said simply

X

''Are you sure this will work ?'' Damon asked, as Bonnie shushed him.

''Combinding my essence with Elena's will give her ten times the power super-bitch has.'' Bonnie said. Then a light shot thruh Elena and Bonnie. Then Elena looked around nervously.

''Did it work ?'' She asked.

''Uh, you better hope so.'' Rosalie said, pointing outside the window. Elena saw vampires outside and they all started moving out of the way when _she_ stepped thruh to reveal herself. Katherine was here.

''Showtime,'' Elena said about to push the door open, but Damon caught her arm just in time, Elena thought he was going to say something, but was caught off guard when Damon kissed her.

_''Be safe_,'' He said, letting her go. Elena walked out and saw Katherine standing before her.

''Well, well so I meet my twin.'' Katherine said, walking around Elena.

''Let's fight,'' Katherine said


	38. The Final Stand

Katherine and Elena faced other, fearlessley as Katherine commanded her men to attack her friends. Elena felt a bursting surge of power, that she couldn't comprehend or begin to explain. So she burst an explosion of rage at Katherine. Katherine fell backwards and glared viciously thruh her bloody teeth.

''Is that all you got, princess ?'' She said, as she stood back up and wiped at the dirt on her black jeans. Suddenly Katherine was in front of Elena her hand around her throat.

''Don't think you can beat me, 'cause guess what, I've been alive longer than Damon and Stefan and a hell of alot longer than you.'' She said, loosening her grip. ''And guess what, I'm pissed. Your the reason I returned, the reason I can't have my boys back. Now, _I'm_ the reason for your death !'' She exclaimed as she walked closer and cut my face. She stuck her lip out, pouting and said.

''Aww, now it looks like _our_ face is ruined.'' Katherine said as she laughed darkley.

''I can see why they want you. Kind, gentle, always understanding.'' Katherine said

''Better than being a shallow bitch,'' Elena said, as she spat out blood, which landed on Katherine's jeans.

''Rude !'' Katherine exclaimed as she picked her up by the neck and started strangling her.

''Fight back !'' She commanded, as Elena grabbed at Katherine's neck. Frantically trying to pull off the necklace that protected her from the sun. Katherine saw what she was doing and took it off, giving her a confused look.

''_Wow, _Elena. I am...dissapointed, I mean I thought you knew better than that.'' Katherine said, putting her hands on her hips and releasing Elena.

''That's not _the_ necklace,'' Elena said as she felt her own eyes go wide.

''Maybe, it's not a necklace.'' Katherine said, as she cut deepley into Elena's arm. And she picked Elena up again, Elena looked down on Katherine's wrist- a bracelet. Katherine saw what Elena was doing and felt her eyes go wide.

''Don't even think about it.'' Katherine said, as Elena reversed and grabbed Katherine's neck. Katherine felt herself scared as she moved down to rip it off.

''Didn't have to be this way, Sorry.'' Elena said, as she felt a knife pierce her in the back-probably by Katherine's men- she quickly removed her braclet and watched her burn.

''Now, were both dead.'' Elena said before she felt herself black out.

X

Three years later:

Alice felt the tears rise as usaul as she went to visit Elena's tombstone. She'll never forget the day she found her.

_**Luckily, they had fought off all of Katherine's men. Long enough to get outside to help her. As Stefan, Bonnie, Alice, Damon, and Bella walked outside, they found that it was quiet, too quiet for a battle. Alice saw a body lying on the ground (A/N, I know when they burn in the sun they turn into ash, but this makes it more intresting.)-A body that was nothing but skelton now. Alice saw the curls and knew it was Katherine. She felt a smile on her face. But it only faded away as she saw another girl's body lying on the forest floor. She saw who it was and screamed in horror. Elena. Everyone else came running up and saw her. They all felt down to see if she had a pulse-none. **_

_**''It's alright, we can bring her back !'' Alice brightened, as Bonnie gave her a look.**_

_**''We got here to late.'' Bonnie said, emotionless, lifeless...**_

_**As they stared down at Elena in horror. They saw a cleaming coming from her hand. A bracelet and a piece of vervain. The vervain was..burning hot on Elena's skin. No, it couldn't do that. She would have to be a...vampire...**_

Present.

Elena did die a vampire/human. Alice knew there was a way to bring her back, somehow. And she was a journey to find it.

The End.


End file.
